Erik
by amintajuliette
Summary: Cristine es llevada por Erik a su guarida y la magia de su voz los envuelve en una experiencia nueva para ambos...calificada por una amiga como un climax musical...


Erik:

Pequeña nota previa: Absolutamente nada de lo que pueda aparecer, insinuarse o sobre entenderse de lo que esta escrito aquí me pertenece. Reconozco que la idea original no es mía (lo cual es una verdadera lastima) y que yo solo eche un pequeño vistazo en lo que grandes personas crearon Leroux, Kay, Webber por citar solo algunos. Para matar el tiempo de una amiga en un largo viaje. Advertencia, existen escenas **no aptas** para **menores**.

Desenvolvemos nuestra escena en la guarida del Fantasma de la Opera, donde Christine ha sido llevada por él, después del recorrido por los sótanos y a través del lago.

El resultado en el estado físico y mental de Christine culmina en una excitación por los sucesos descritos a lo largo de la película hasta este punto. La gala, su triunfo sobre el escenario, la voz del ángel de la música llamándola, y la vista de la casa del lago. No es ni el remedo de calabozo ni mucho menos la alcantarilla de Nueva York lo que se ve; sino una estructura muy sobria y elegante a orillas del lago, con su fachada en mármol blanco y granito.

Así, suponiendo que todo se desarrolla mientras escuchamos la tonada de Music of the Night con la voz que a ustedes mas les agrade, en este caso Michel Crawfford es una opción altamente tentadora, pero como es una versión en español tomaremos la de Juan Navarro, y suponiendo que nuestro Erik se ve como el Gerik. So be it! Comencemos...

Al presentarse ante Christine no como el Angel de la Música sino como un hombre devoto de su amada, Erik retiro su capa con un ademan elegante y le ofrece su mano para salir de la barca.

Ella la acepta después de un momento de vacilación y apoya un pie en la costa cuando resbala y Erik la sostiene para impedir que se lastime, ella termina en sus brazos; el la cargó para sacarla del agua y la deposito con suavidad en el suelo firme. Así Erik le ofrece su brazo y entraran juntos en la casa.

Dentro ella se maravilló con lo que sus ojos observaban. La belleza de todo lo que la rodeaba y el gran órgano que se imponía al fondo como una montaña, dominando el paisaje. Y todos los objetos producto de los numerosos viajes de Erik por el mundo, todo lo que sus ojos ven es bello y nuevo para ella.

Erik cantaba para ella y Christine le escuchaba más que embelesada, completamente fascinada por su voz.

Lentamente se acerco hacia ella y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por sobre la delgada bata blanca de encaje y seda, Christine no opuso ninguna resistencia, y de vez en cuando ella acariciaba el rostro de Erik tiernamente y tocaba su cuerpo, con dedos temblorosos, como temiendo que desapareciera si intentaba asirlo con mas fuerza, recorriendo sus brazos y sus hombros.

Erik se dejo llevar por completo de la situación y comenzó a quitar la ropa de Christine lentamente, no quería perder ni un solo detalle de su cuerpo y la caída de cada una de las prendas agitaba más la respiración de ambos. El también se encargo de retirar su saco y su corbata de lazo, dejándola caer con gracia por un lado.

Ella no puede dejar de mirarlo fascinada por la magia y el misterio que ofrece, un enigma que nadie puede resolver; él la detiene por la cintura y Christine acerca sus labios a su rostro, lo roza levemente y Erik no resiste el suave contacto; pero ya no puede dar un paso atrás, no después de esperar tanto tiempo, ella es todo lo que él desea en este mundo y lo tiene allí; ahora, frente a el y ella no le teme, ni se resiste.

Christine aun hipnotizada por su voz, comenzó a soltar la camisa y a explorar su pecho con las manos, acerca su cabeza hacia sus pectorales y comienza a recorrerlo con su boca lentamente, Erik no puede creer que lo que esta sucediendo sea real; es en estos momentos el hombre más afortunado de este planeta.

Por fin alguien se acerca a él sin temor, Christine lo desea tanto como él a ella. Pero¿esta haciendo lo correcto?...Christine es una pequeña niña ingenua que lo cree el ángel de la Música, aunque como tal debe obtener su recompensa, es su pupila y él su maestro, el debe enseñarle todo lo que sabe, literalmente. Aunque pensándolo bien, él es un tanto… inexperto en la práctica de esta nueva etapa de la enseñanza de su discípula, pero confiaba en que fuera más fácil una vez llegado el momento. Sin embargo, dudaba...

Por un momento Erik cierra los ojos y se pierde entre las caricias de Christine. Que va bajando las manos por su vientre hacia la cintura de los pantalones de Erik, una vez allí, suelta la cinta que los sujetaba y mete ambas manos en ellos, y los desliza suavemente hacia abajo.

Sigue su recorrido hasta que llega a rozar el vientre de Erik con sus labios, baja mas…mas, …despacio, muy despacio, por un instante Erik aguarda en silencio y su hechizo se rompe con el silencio.

Christine un poco como aturdida, se incorpora y lo mira directamente a los ojos, por un momento encuentra vacilación en la mirada de Erik, él sabe que el momento había llegado y ella aunque su respiración era agitada todavía parecía haber despertado de un sueño.

El la tomo y la deposito sentándola en la orilla de la cama, no tenía idea de lo que sucedería a continuación, por mas que el tema hubiera sido estudiado por él; sentía que no sabia nada al respecto, ella allí; frente a él completamente desnuda, su pecho se elevaba a cada respiración y bajaba con dificultad¿estaba asiendo lo correcto? Se pregunto nuevamente.

Christine cerro los ojos por un momento, intentando controlarse así misma, para decidir que hacer, lo sentía titubear¿que acaso ella lo deseaba mas que él a ella? Se reprocho por un momento a si misma esos pensamientos, una dama no pensaba en cosas así. ¿Que clase de mujer seria si siguiera ese impulso, el cual no sabia de donde provenía?

Apoyo las manos tras de sí y pudo sentir las sabanas frías, la realidad de su piel tibia volvió de golpe a su ser y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, abrió sus párpados y lo miro tiernamente con sus ojos esmeralda, ya no había mas temor o vacilación y le sonrió dulcemente aunque él percibió su sonrisa más bien tímida aunque si muy dulce.

Por un momento dejo de pensar en lo que era correcto o no; o si debía hacer esto o aquello y solamente se dejo llevar por lo que ella consideró un impulso de lo mas profundo de su ser. Alargo sus blancos brazos hacia él. Intento abrazarlo, aceptarlo.

Erik miro la determinación de Christine en su gesto, lo deseaba tanto como él. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo.

Era verdad el momento había llegado, no había marcha atrás, seria ahora o nunca.

Erik se lanzo a sus brazos sollozando y Christine lo recibió tiernamente, casi cabria decir gustosa, acaricio su cabello y beso su frente por el borde de la mascara. Acaricio su cuello y espalda retirando su camisa y deslizándola por los hombros. El la beso pasionalmente, no podía separarse de sus labios, dulces mas dulces que la vida misma.

Era su turno de recorrerla poco a poco, Christine miraba hacia el techo, sentada en el borde de la cama, con Erik recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus labios, y susurrando dulces palabras, cuando Erik llego a la parte mas intima de Christine, ella no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento, y gimió levemente, Erik volvió a rezar al cielo en ese momento, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, porque lo que estuviera haciendo, lo estuviera haciendo bien. Y lentamente beso cada parte del cuerpo de su amada.

Lentamente la recostó en la cama. Christine abrió sus piernas y Erik se encontró rodeado por sus muslos, los acaricio, su piel era muy suave.

Erik comenzó a penetrarla lento, despacio, aunque encontraba cierta resistencia en ella, involuntariamente opuesta, porque ella lo recibía, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo; sus brazos y piernas lo rodeaban intentando no perderlo, un gemido acompañó la entrada de Erik en ella.

Él hizo el intento de retirarse, pero Christine no se lo permitió. Él continuó acariciándola tiernamente, esperando que se adecuara a su unión, poco a poco la respiración de Christine se volvió mas acompasada y Erik aunque titubeó, hizo un nuevo intento, lentamente, esta vez no hubo resistencia, un dulce sentimiento crecía entre los dos, Christine lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentada en el borde de la cama con Erik a sus pies, entre sus piernas, no lograba articular palabra, y entonces una oleada de sensaciones nuevas comenzaron a inundar su cuerpo, entre cosquilleos y pedacitos de placer que explotaban consecutivamente dentro de su ser.

Mientras tanto Erik controlaba parte de su necesidad intentando ser tierno con ella, para el también era su primera vez, pero cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil mantener su autocontrol. Poco a poco comenzó a incrementar el ritmo de sus envestidas, un nuevo placer lo invadió desde el centro de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a cada rincón de su ser -Christine!- exclamaba, su voz se quebró- Christine!- y un gemido desesperado inundó la guarida- Christine!

Se incorporo con ella en brazos, sosteniéndola desde sus caderas, no podía separarse de ella, camino hacia el órgano, donde se sentó en el banquillo y ella se recargó en las teclas que lanzaron un sonido inarmónico como el que salió de su garganta al llegar a un punto donde no había regreso.

…Todo había terminado y Erik seguía respirando entre contadamente. Christine, como ausente, recargada en su hombro, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del fuego de la chimenea.

El beso tiernamente su hombro y acaricio con sus delgados dedos su espalda y su cabello. Alcanzo las teclas del órgano y comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta pero dulce que inundaba el momento y su corazón, para hacerle saber que la amaba.


End file.
